Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Black, a color associated with death, darkness, doom, rebellion. With the Black Box completed, the Darkness Symbol power has been unleashed. A young boy is forced into an age old battle of good and evil. He will be a great ally, but to which side?
1. Unleashing Darkness

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

I don't know Power Ranger Samurai, that and the entire Power Rangers series is owned by Saban and Toei Animation, also its Super Sentai counterpart is also owned by Toei Animation

"" Talking

'' Thinking

"" **Giant Monster talking and Luna**

After the battle with Arachnitor, Antonio goes back to finishing the black box, he does and the power of the darkness is released. As it flies away, who is the one who will wield this power, will this power, this seventh Samurai Ranger, be the Rangers greatest ally…or their greatest enemy?

The six Samurai Power Rangers were gathered around in the common room of the Shiba house., they were watch Antonio, the tech wiz of the group, work on the Black Box. The Black Box was in the style of a talisman with the symbol of the Shiba Clan in the middle, it was created by the first Samurai Red Ranger in Japan years ago but was marked as incomplete, for reasons unknown, a majority of the info was destroyed years ago. Antonio was working on adding the power of Emily's Ape Foldingzord to the box. The others were watching him, making sure he didn't over exert himself. Out of all of them, Jayden was the most worried for his oldest friend. Antonio had a look of deep concentration on his face but sweat poured from his pores as he began to fatigue.

"Antonio, maybe you should take a break." Jayden told his old friend, a look of concern was in his blue eyes. Antonio was panting, using Symbol power, special kanji that the Rangers use to morph or other abilities, was taxing. More so for Antonio than the others as he wasn't born into the Samurai family and he made his own morpher.

Antonio nodded.

"Thanks amigo." He said and sat next to Emily. Mia looked towards Antonio, she smiled a motherly smile.

"Hey Antonio, would like a drink?" She asked, hoping it would give the gold ranger some of his strength back..

"Gracias, what do we have?" He asked, still panting as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"A glass of my crabgrass, mint, and cheddar cheese juice, you'll love it." She said happily and got up, making her way to the kitchen. Everyone paled, mostly Antonio who had to drink it.

"Dude…good luck, you're going to need it." Mike told Antonio, his voice was full of mirth as Antonio gulped loudly and looked nervous. The other's had a look of pity in their eyes for the gold ranger

"I got some for everyone." Mia said happily and everyone's skin turned whiter than Danny Phantom's hair. Even the normally stoic Jayden and Kevin looked nervous.

'I'd rather fight 1000 moogers than taste one of Mia's creations.' Jayden thought.

Antonio moved his hand and hit his Samurai Morpher and kanji flew out and into one of the five disks that was surrounding the Black Box, the power of the Ape Foldingzord flew out of the disk into the Black Box.

"That's two." Antonio panted out and grabbed a glass of the "juice" accidentally drinking some, a choice he would soon regret. He cringed and everything in his body said he'd better _**NOT **_swallow it, but with Mia there he had no choice. He faked a smile then grabbed his morpher and squeezed it hard to swallowed the drink. The effects were immediate as the moment the drink hit his stomach, a look of pain came over his face and took off for the bathroom, he returned 20 minutes later, looking very pale. Mia was making sure if he was okay and he nodded, saying it was just something he ate; Mia didn't make the connection to everyone's relief. He sat down, in front of the Black Box, before lying back on the chair, twitching. The other rangers went staring intensely at the Black Box to looking towards the twitching Antonio, before Kevin snapped his fingers and a look of realization came onto his face.

"Hey wait;" The blue ranger spoke up, the other's looked towards him curiously, even Antonio as he started to recover, "what if we help Antonio, maybe if we add our own symbol powers with Antonio and he adds his own, we can open it faster and Antonio's not working himself to death." Kevin said.

Their mentor, and Jayden's guardian, Takeru, better called Ji, walked in, having overheard Kevin's idea. He nodded in agreement.

"That is a very good idea, Kevin, but remember it won't be that easy, you must be ready in case of a nighlok attack." The elderly man told them. The rangers took out their Samuraizers, their morphers, as Antonio took out his Samurai Morpher. Everyone started to draw their kanji as Antonio texted his. Within an hour, everyone was exhausted but done, the Black Box was ready. The box glowed an eerie black that made everyone, even Jayden, nervous. The Foldingzords even hid behind their respective rangers while Antonio's zords, the Octozord and the Clawzord, hid in Antonio's cooler.

"Be careful everyone, we don't know what kind of power the Black Box contains now that all of your symbol power was added to it." Ji told them.

'I hope the myth is just that…a myth.' Ji thought as he looked nervous, he gulped a little.

Jayden nodded and stood up. Everyone was on edge as Jayden's hands approached the box; his hands trembling anxiously, his breathing became labored as he grasped the Black Box. The air was tense in the room, Emily looked scared, Mia seemed nervous, Mike went very quiet, Kevin looked like he was on the defensive, Antonio stared at the box intensely, and Jayden looked apprehensive as he began to open the Black Box. As Jayden started to open it, the glow intensified, until finally it was open. The glow stopped and Jayden looked in, the box suddenly rumbled in his hands.

"JAYDEN, THROW THE BOX AWAY HURRY!" Ji shouted to Jayden, Jayden threw to box aside and jumped back, summoning his Spin Sword as a black beam shot from the box. The others covered their eyes as the dark glow bathed the room and seemed to disappear. Jayden looked up and a large hole was in the ceiling of the house. He had a faraway look in his eyes, wonder and nervousness was visible in them.

"Jayden, what was that?" Emily asked nervously. The other rangers looked towards their leader, waiting for an answer.

"I…I don't know." Jayden said, his eyes never left the hole as the others began to look up.

"What's going to happen now?" Mike whispered.

"I do not know Mike," Ji spoke up, shock in his voice, "but we must be prepared for the worst. All of you, get training, I'm going to go up to the Tengen Gate and see if there is any information they have on the Black Box." Ji quickly left the house, one thought entered his mind.

'God help us all should the Black Samurai return.' He thought nervously.

The rangers nodded and quickly changed into their training gi. They paired off, Jayden and Antonio, Mike and Emily, Kevin and Mia. Each of them went very serious very fast.

"Whatever's going on, for it to even have Ji nervous, then we must be in for something big." Jayden said, going into leader mode. The rangers took a fighting stance and prepared to fight.

(With Ji)

Ji made his way up the stairs of the Tengen Gate, bowing quickly at the memorial for the first Samurai Ranger in ancient Japan; he quickly approached the head of the guardians, Daisuke.

"Ah Takeru, how have you been old friend?" Daisuke asked, his look was a cheerful one as he regarded his old friend.

"I'm afraid I have no time for formalities Daisuke," Ji, now named Takeru said, "the rangers opened the Black Box, the power in it, tell me that's not the symbol power of darkness."

Daisuke's look turned serious as he sighed.

"Yes Takeru, I'm afraid that it was in fact the darkness symbol power. Once wielded by the Black Samurai Ranger before Master Xandred used this power to make him a nighlok, only for Jayden's ancestor to seal the power in the Black Box."

"I know of its history Daisuke, but now what do I do, the rangers aren't able to face such a power." Takeru said solemnly.

"True, however, this isn't a bad thing, perhaps instead of an enemy, maybe this will be a seventh ranger." Daisuke said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke handed him some scrolls.

"These are what's left of the hidden secrets of the Black Box and the Black Samurai Ranger. Others were taken or destroyed by the Nighlok in their first attack years ago." Daisuke said seriously as Takeru gently took the scrolls, nodding to Daisuke as he backed away.

"Takeru, should the Black Ranger become an ally, I wish to meet the chosen ranger as they must become familiar with the Tengen Gate." Daisuke said.

"Yes, and thank you my friend." Ji said to Daisuke as he left the Tengen Gate, a confused look overtook his face.

'So, a possible seventh ranger, the return of the darkness symbol power, this is so nerve wracking, I need a drink, hard.' Ji thought as he walked to the Shiba House.

(Fin)

Okay here is the remake of Power of the Black Samurai, now I have time to work on it, so I'm going to develop the story and my OC more. I thank MysticMelody101 for checking my story out so I can make them how I want.

As for my other stories, the next chapters are being developed, Zeige Dich Kyuubi or Fury of the Kyuubi, Power of the Kings will be released before the new year with the other fic possibly after or before, I'm struggling with Fury of the Kyuubi right now though.


	2. Darkness Decends

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

I don't know Power Ranger Samurai, that and the entire Power Rangers series is owned by Saban and Toei Animation, also its Super Sentai counterpart is also owned by Toei Animation

"" Talking

'' Thinking

"" Giant** Monster, Evil Black Samurai Ranger Talking**

'' **Giant Monster, Evil Black Samurai Ranger thinking**

"" _Luna talking_

''_Luna Speaking_

Chapter 2: Darkness Descends

In the city of Reefside, we see a young man, no older than 17 or 18, sitting in a classroom of the local high school. His long, black hair covered his hazel eyes as he had a bored expression in them. His black shirt clung tight to his body, revealing a figure of a teen that did a lot of physical activity, as a loose belt didn't do much of holding his blue jeans up. He was taking down notes for his history class, drowning his teacher out.

'God, how boring, when's the old man going to retire already?' He thought frustrated as he let out a loud yawn on purpose. He noticed the class had their eyes on him but he didn't show any interest.

"Something you wish to say about my teaching style Dane?" The teacher asked.

Dane looked at the teacher with a bored expression.

"No, actually keep talking," the young man now identified as Dane said lazily, "I didn't sleep well last night and your boring lesson will help me get a few winks."

The teacher's eye twitched as the class laughed.

"You think being a teacher's that easy, then you do it." The teacher growled out.

"And if I refuse?" Dane asked uninterestedly.

"I'll send you to detention."

Dane sighed loudly as the class chuckled at him.

'How troublesome.' He thought as he stood up.

"Well?" The teacher asked.

"I would do your job," Dane said, "but that would mean you aren't doing your job, and being that a teacher's salary sucks as it is and that the principle has cameras in every classroom and the hallways to make sure the students behave and the teachers work. You remember what happened to the last teacher who chose to not do their job."

The history teacher glared hatefully at Dane as he knew what the consequence was, termination of job.

"Well, since you want to be a nuisance, you'll have detention, go to the office!" He shouted.

"How troublesome." Dane moaned.

[Scene Change]

Dane was sitting in front of the principle, formally Miss Elsa Randall, now Mrs. Elsa Mercer, wife to billionaire Anton Mercer and stepmother to Trent Mercer, the previous White Dino Thunder Ranger. Ever since the events in Dino Thunder, she pursued a relationship with Anton, she's become a kinder principle but could still be tough, very tough, when needed. Her hair grew out long, all the way down her back, she had the telltale signs of a middle aged woman being that it's been seven years since Dino Thunder; she even needed glasses at this point. The most notable thing on her person was that on her right hand was a large wedding ring. Her eyes held an annoyed look as she looked towards Dane. She let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you Dane? You're one of my brightest students yet you act like a slacker." She asked, looking him in the eye. Her frustrated brown eyes looked into his bored hazel eyes.

"I'd rather be a smart but lazy slacker as half of your employees don't have half of a clue on what to talk about." He said dryly.

'Smart mouthed little bastard.' Elsa thought as her eye twitched, before she cleared her throat and sat in her seat.

"I'm serious, you're one of my best and brightest, what happened to that adorable 14 year old freshman that walked through the doors, shy as shy could be, but showed everyone respect and was respected by all others?" She asked.

Dane looked down, a frustrated growl escaped his lips and Elsa cringed. She knew why he acted this way, ever since his parents died last year and his sister had a different boyfriend, or girlfriend over every night, he felt alone, very alone. His closest friends were in another state and his lazy attitude kept others at a distance that didn't truly know him. Elsa and Anton, his godparents, were busy all the time and Trent wasn't in town a lot due to being an artist or helping Anton, Tommy was busy as a teacher and his Karate classes in town.

The change in him was very sudden but very drastic; it worried not just Elsa and Anton, but Tommy as well. All there were close to Dane's parents, so Elsa was basically the closest thing he had to a mother at the moment. She gave Dane a quick motherly hug, smiling at him but he gave no reaction or anything. She held back a sad frown as she returned to principle mode.

"Well Mr. Gelles, I see no reason to punish you, this time. However, for disrupting class you will have to help Dr. Oliver in the museum for tonight." She said seriously

'Hmm, help clean old dino bones or have to listen to Karina bitch all night…I guess with Dr. O, I won't hear a lot of bitching.' He thought as he sighed and mumbled "what a drag."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his attitude as she knew he was rather happy to not go home for a little longer.

A knock on the door brought his out of thought, and in walked Dr. Tommy Oliver, a legend among the Power Rangers turned science teacher. His appearance also changed over the years, he almost grew out again, and a threat from Hailey put a stop to it. His hair is a little longer though, and spiked, he still had the stubble of hair on his chin; he even seemed to put on a little weight, both fat and muscle. His outfit was a long sleeve black shirt, tan slacks, and a tan jacket. The glasses he used to wear were replaced with contacts for when he taught Karate Club. Tommy looked towards Elsa then Dane, a sigh escaped his lips as he shot Dane an annoyed look.

"What did he do this time Elsa?" He asked irritably.

"Two things Tommy, A: Just a class disruption so he'll be your assistant in the museum today. B: It's Principle Mercer or Mrs. Mercer to you, never Elsa during school hours." She said sternly with a glare. Tommy shivered at the glare.

'Man, now I feel like I'm back in high school and getting detention.' Tommy thought nervously and nodded.

"Okay you two, you know the deal. Dane, no complaining as you help him. Tommy, watch over him." She said seriously as the last bell rang.

"Oh, and stop by tonight you two, Trent's on break and I think he'd like to see you both." She said pleasantly and walked out.

Tommy and Dane looked at each other as Tommy led the younger boy out of the office.

'And I thought she was scary when she was evil.' Tommy thought nervously as Dane followed with a loud yawn.

(Scene break, Shiba House)

The samurai rangers were panting heavily, determination and fatigue within their eyes. Antonio was down on one knee, his wooden katana keeping him from falling all the way on the floor. Jayden stood above his old friend, his legs ready to give out as his wooden katana trembling. Mike was on both knees as Emily was on her back, her katana off to the side while his was in front of him. Kevin was on his hands and knees and Mia lay on her stomach, their katanas nearby by. The sun was beating down on them in the afternoon, making it harder to train, but they pressed on as the fallen rangers returned to their feet. Before the spars could continue, Takeru walked in, a serious look on his face.

"We need to talk." He said seriously as he walked into the common room and motioned for the other rangers to follow.

'I hope they'll be ready for this.' Takeru thought.

In the common room, the rangers sat around the table, curiosity in their eyes as Takeru unraveled the scrolls. On the picture were six rangers, only instead of a gold ranger, it was a black ranger, the kanji for darkness on his helmet, everyone looked shocked, Mia was the first to speak up.

"Who's that?" She asked in wonder.

"Six samurai rangers, I thought there were only five." Kevin asked curiously.

Antonio shot Kevin a look that basically said 'don't forget about me.' It was ignored by the Blue ranger as he looked at the scroll.

Everyone looked towards Takeru for an explanation, the mentor let out a sigh.

"That…is the Black Samurai Ranger, the wielder of the Symbol Power of Darkness. That symbol power was locked away in the Black Box, which is why the Red Ranger never finished it." Takeru said, going into teacher mode.

"Yo, wait, another samurai ranger, do I have to study this dude too?" Mike asked, almost whining.

Everyone chuckled at Mike's attitude as the green ranger looked away, a bit embarrassed about nearly whining.

"No, you won't have to study on him Mike," Takeru said in mentor mode, much to the green ranger's delight, "nor will you find anything on him in the archives Kevin. That's because all information on the Black Samurai Ranger was destroyed or stolen in the Nighloks first attack with your ancestors' years ago. This is the only bit of information the Ancient Samurai Rangers were able to save and kept it hidden."

Jayden looked towards his guardian seriously while the other's looked awestruck.

"There's something you're leaving out Ji." Jayden said serious, his eyes hard, almost demanding the information.

Antonio and the others turned towards Jayden, questioning the leader's intention.

"What's up amigo?" Antonio asked him, a questioning look in his eyes.

'Jayden, you really are sharp as always.' Takeru thought fondly and sighed.

"What I mean is, why was that symbol power sealing in the Black Box and not passed along a family line. Even if he died, the power would still go along his family bloodline, what's going on here?" Jayden asked, glaring at this point.

'What are you hiding Ji? And why?' Jayden thought.

Takeru sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"It's because…Master Xandred corrupted the Darkness Symbol Power with the water of the Sanzu River, and transformed the Black Ranger into a nighlok." He said sadly.

Everyone gasped and looked shocked; the information unnerved them, even Jayden. They would have to fight a nighlok with the power of a symbol power…well possibly the powers of the symbol power. Emily was the first to ask.

"What happened to the Black Ranger?" Emily asked nervously. She was really scared at this point, they would have to fight a fellow ranger turned nighlok. Mike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; the yellow ranger blushed a little and leaned on the green ranger's shoulder. Mia smiled at this, Kevin chuckled a little, Jayden grinned as did Takeru, and Antonio was, well happy but a little jealous at this. Takeru cleared his throat, while he hated to interrupt the moment; he knew he had to finish the story.

"Before the transformation was finished, he destroyed his Samuraizer and asked Jayden's ancestor to seal his symbol power into the Black Box, along with the residual power in his family. He had also asked for your ancestor to strike him down, so that he may perish as a Samurai Ranger, not a Nighlok…but your ancestors couldn't kill one whom was both a best friend and fellow samurai, so Master Xandred took him away." Takeru finished.

"Then why did you have us open the Black Box?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"I believed that it just legend, and I thought that with enough symbol power, you six could bypass the Darkness Symbol Power to finish the Black Box. It appears that even with Antonio, it wasn't enough."

Antonio looked down in shame.

'This is my fault, I wasn't strong enough.' Antonio thought.

"I'm sorry guys, this is my fault." He said sadly.

Emily each placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Antonio, you didn't know." Emily said kindly.

"Yeah dude, don't beat yourself up on something you didn't have any control of." Mike said supportively.

Antonio nodded but kept his head down, still feeling like a bit of a failure.

'I must have made a mistake somehow, maybe if I was just a little stronger.' The gold ranger thought, frustrated with himself.

"Antonio," Takeru said seriously, getting the Gold Ranger's attention, "it is not your fault, if anything, I should have told you kids of the legend beforehand but I didn't think anything of it, this is my folly."

'Truly I must believe they are all ready, including Antonio. But in the end, it's not my call, it is Jayden's. Jayden, what do you believe of your team?' Takeru thought as he looked towards the Red Ranger. Antonio blinked a little but smiled some, nodding.

"Then this shows one thing, I need to train more seriously. I need to get stronger." Antonio whispered, only Jayden heard him.

'I'm here to help you Antonio,' Jayden thought, determined to help his friend 'to make you a true samurai, just as I promised.'

Takeru made a motion to follow. The six rangers followed their mentor. He led them to a small garden behind his office and whistled. As the rangers looked on in confusion, a wolf's howl broke forth as a black wolf, roughly the size of a Great Dane (think Scooby Doo if you don't know the breed), all black in color with ice blue eyes, a white muzzle, a white stomach with white paws and a black tail with a white tip. A zord disc was around her neck as a collar. The rangers' eyes went wide in shock and looked towards Takeru.

"Rangers, this is Luna, also known as the Wolfzord and the only zord of the Black Samurai Ranger."

The wolf looked at the new generation of Rangers in annoyance.

"_Funny, out of all of you, the only one with any decent strength is the Red Ranger." _She said arrogantly, the others were shocked, a zord that could speak. She chuckled at the Samurai Rangers.

"_You modern day humans are so easy to surprise," _she said,_ "You are nothing like your ancestors and if you continued playing around then you'll never become as strong as them."_

"Hey! We've trained to…" Kevin started until Luna growled, her fangs had some blood on them, and the rangers took a step back, Jayden glared back at the wolf. The growling stopped as she scanned the rangers.

'_Hmm, six, I thought after master was turned into a nighlok, there would only be five,'_ she thought, eyeing Antonio, _'and what is up that scent, it's not of darkness.'_

She walked up to Antonio, sniffing him. Antonio was very nervous as the other rangers stepped back. His look said help, the others looks said on your own buddy. Luna stopped.

"_Your scent interests me boy," _she said to Antonio, "_I never heard of a samurai with the Light symbol power or of someone not of samurai descent becoming a samurai."_

"Luna," Takeru spoke up, making her break away from Antonio, "I believe you have sensed it, the Darkness Symbol Power is released, and the Rangers need you to search out the wielder."

She let out a low growl and somewhat of a scoff.

"_Fine, but know this, I only help until we find the identity of the Black Ranger, until then, the Red Ranger will be my wielder for now. Consider yourself lucky Red Ranger; you're never going to get this chance again."_She said as she walked into the house.

Jayden glared at the Wolfzord, aka Luna as the others were letting her words sink in, mostly Antonio, who had no formal training and knew he had to catch up. The Rangers followed her inside; she touched the scroll, allowing the scroll to see where the power has gone.

"It's not even in the city." Emily said shocked.

"It's in a city called…Reefside." Takeru said seriously as he wrote down an address on a piece of paper.

"_The symbol power is going to find the most recent decedent of the Black Ranger, and hopefully the corruption can be contained." _Luna said grimly.

"Corruption? Like the game?" Mike asked but grunted when Kevin whacked him in the head.

'Idiot.' Kevin thought, shooting an annoyed looked at Mike.

'Asshole.' Mike thought, glaring harshly as Kevin, rubbing his head.

Luna ignored the Green Ranger, along with his and Kevin's actions. A look from Jayden told them to get their act together, as the two of them stopped and looked towards the scroll. Takeru gave Jayden the address.

"Go to this address when you get there, you'll know him by the name of Dr. Tommy Oliver." Takeru told Jayden.

"Sweet! We get the meet THE Tommy Oliver! The Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger and White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger! He's a legend among rangers!" Mike shouted happily, everyone chuckled but inwardly agreed, well all but Luna, who growled irritably and entered the SUV.

'_Fools, acting like children. Pathetic, even the red ranger, they don't take their training seriously.' _She growled and laid down as the rangers filed in, the SUV took off for Reefside.

(Scene Change)

It was nighttime in Reefside, Tommy and Dane were sitting in the Mercer Mansion, in a large living room lined with a lot of drawings done by Trent, from heroes to beautiful works of art. A large fireplace was lit. Tommy and Dane were sitting on couch with Trent, Anton and Elsa were in the seat across from them. Trent had change a bit over the years, going from a teen to an adult, his hair was no longer spike but long and black, about the length of his neck and parted on the left with a little facial hair growing. He was in business school at the moment to take over for his father if needed. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and black socks, rather casual.

Anton had aged well since the events, with the help of Tommy, Trent, the other Dino Rangers who were not in town, Elsa, Dane's parents, and no Mesogog; he was able to live a well life with no chance of going evil. He was more cherry and accepting in his life. He and Elsa are Dane's godparents, so the two boys were close as brothers. Anton had also put on some weight over the years and needed glasses now.

"Seriously, old man Strafold? He wouldn't know what happened in 1492 if you asked him?" Trent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue and Spain banished all the Jews." Dane said, his tone wasn't as lazy as before. He actually seemed happy.

Trent laughed and head locked the younger man.

"You're a smart ass!" Trent laughed out.

Dane laughed and tried to pry his head out of Trent's headlock.

'Man, away from the idiots at school, and my slut sister, I feel…happy here.' Dane thought

"Trent, Dane, enough before you break my vase…then I break your arms!" Elsa said, dangerously at the last part..

"Yes mom." Trent said, looking away, scared shitless.

'Man, Aunt Elsa's so scary, how troublesome.' Dane thought.

"Look Dane," Anton said speaking up, "we worry, and you know that. You can't fall asleep in all of your classes."

"I know Uncle Anton," Dane said looking down, "but classes are just so trou..." He was interrupted.

"Say 'troublesome' and you'll regret it." Elsa said sternly.

"Boring." Dane said nervously, moving closer to Tommy to use him as a human shield.

"Not my class." Tommy said smirking.

"Because the last time I fell asleep in your class Uncle Tommy," Dane said flatly, "you had me running laps around the school with 50 pound weights on my body."

Everyone laughed at this to which Dane rolled his eyes, then he chuckled. He yawned and stretched.

'Man, I'm lazy but never this drained.' He thought.

"Well, it's late; someone's gotta make sure I can get in before the slut locks me out." He said.

"You want a ride home?" Trent and Tommy asked him at the same time.

"No, it's late but not that late. I'll be able to get in." Dane said, waving a goodnight to his surrogate family and shut the door behind him.

Before Tommy or anyone could press on, Dane shut the door and left.

'Something's up, like he knew something was going to happen.' Tommy thought but chose to question Dane in the morning, knowing he'd be on the defensive.

(Scene change)

Dane was walking down an alley, trying to delay going home. Ever since the afternoon, he felt something, something alien but familiar at the same time.

'What is it, what's going on?' He thought as he walked down the alley. He quickly jumped away from a crowbar that was aimed as his shoulder as he noticed he was surrounded by a bunch of bandits.

'Serves me right for thinking we live in a nice city.' He thought as he stared at the bandits. They all work black ski masks and gray outfits.

"Okay kid, I'll make this simple," the big one said, obviously the leader, "hand over your money and maybe we'll let you go away with only a broken arm and/or leg."

Dane let out a bored sigh, he really didn't want to deal with thugs right now.

"So, either way I'll probably wind up dead right?" He asked.

The bandits chuckled, waiting for Dane to grovel for his life. Instead, probably in a last act of bravery…Dane flipped them the bird.

"Well go fuck yourselves them assholes." He said in a lazy tone, hitting a nearby alarm that would alert police. The shrill noise pierced the silent night as Dane smirked, his lazy attitude suddenly gone.

"KILL HIM!" The bandits shouted and charged at Dane. Dane closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. Suddenly, the black light from the Black Box, the Darkness Symbol power, crashed down on Dane. Dane shouted in pain as the bandits jumped back. When the light died down, something, or someone different was standing in his black. It was the Black Samurai Ranger, his outfit was all black, in the same style as the other rangers. The bands around his gloves and boots were white, a deck of cards was on his left hip and a large wolf head morpher on his right arm that went half way up his arm. His face was covered with a helmet and the kanji for darkness covered his eyes. The bandits jumped as he took a step forward. The back of the wolf morpher opened as he took a card out with the kanji for weapon on it.

"**Symbol Card. Weapon." **He said calmly, a bit of mirth in his voice. He slipped it in the wolf morpher and it snapped shut, the wolf mouth at the front opened.

"Just who the hell are you?" One of the bandits shouted.

"**Who am I?" **The Black Samurai Ranger asked, his voice was similar to Trent's when he was the Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger, he chuckled evilly.

"**I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and your executioner." **He said as the weapon kanji, pitch black in color, came out of his morpher, the card slid into his hand and he swung the card into the kanji, forming a weapon in his left hand. The bandits had all but now shit themselves.

'We're going to die here…no, why did I ever quit college?' The leader thought pathetically.

"Y-y-y-you said e-e-executioner," one of the bandits gulped, "three times."

"**Because I'm going to enjoy this, Dark Daito!" **He shouted and cackled evilly, charging at the bandits. His weapon, the Dark Daito, which looks similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu version 1, minus the chain and guard, impaled one of the underlings. The Black Ranger brought his weapon up, bifurcating the bandits two halves. The other bandits screamed and tried to run, it didn't take long as the evil ranger sunk into the shadows and killed them all, leaving the leader.

"No, please no! I'll give you money, riches, women…anything!" He shouted, almost crying. He grunted as the black rangers shoved his weapon into the bandit's stomach and pulled out. He stabbed him repeatedly, cackling like a psychopath.

"**All I want, is destruction! The samurai will pay for locking me away!" **He shouted as he slammed the leader's head into the wall, the blood oozed all over the black ranger, as he disappeared when he heard sirens. The police were left speechless as the alley way was covered in blood, guts, gore, and now vomit at the police threw up at the scene. The black ranger looked down at the scene in glee as he headed off into the night.

(end for now)

Okay, sorry everything takes so long, I'm busy with college, working on a transfer to Stockton, filling out applications, and helping out the fire company, yes I joined a volunteer member in my hometown. I know so far it's a lot of talking chapters, more action should appear next chapter as the samurai rangers will encounter the black samurai. See you next time.


	3. Anger of Darkness

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, any of the Power Rangers seasons, or even any of the Super Sentai Counterparts. Power Rangers is currently owned by Saban (again) and Toei Animation and the Super Sentai versions are owned by Toei Animation. He does however; own my OC for this fic and any future fics that Dane is involved in.

Just a note: I know a lot of you are probably pissed about the lack of action. Well, I would say there will be some action in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Anger of Darkness

Dane groaned as the sun shined on him through the window of his bedroom, he noticed that he was home, but he was curious as to how. After getting jumped by those thugs, he had no clue of what happened to him. He licked his dry lips and coughed a little as he looked around his room with uninterested eyes, it defined the definition of plain and that's how he liked it.

He blinked as he was still in the same clothes that he wore yesterday. After a few minutes of morning rituals, he had changed into something more…extreme. His shirt was now a tight black shirt with a bloodied katana on it, pointed at his heart. His jeans were jet black with crimson streaks on the side and sneakers that were white with some crimson on the bottom. He ruffled through a draw and put some fingerless black gloves on and a black leather jacket, his hair was still spiked. He noticed his sister, whom was very naked might I add, was glaring at him. To her shock, he returned the glare full force.

"What the fuck were you up to last night, I couldn't have my threesome because of the noise you made when you returned!" She shouted at him, her eyes full of annoyance.

"You scream enough to keep the hounds howling," he commented in a sarcastic voice; a glare of pure anger directed at her, "it's a wonder the ASPCA hasn't arrested you for animal torture."

She took a step back, shocked that instead of the usual "troublesome" response, he actually went back at her. He took a step back and gulped as he walked towards the door.

"HEY! What about my breakfast!" She shouted to him.

"I'm not your goddamn butler! Instead of blowing money on those cheap one night stands every night, buy a cookbook and learn to fucking cook! I swear even the worst chef even could cook better than you!" He roared back, anger in his voice and on his face.

Mia gave a small sneeze.

"Are you okay Mia?" Kevin asked with a little worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Kevin," she said tenderly, smiling, "it was just a sneeze."

'Maybe someone's talking about me and my cooking.' She thought happily.

Back with Dane, he shot one more glare at his sister and left for school, she didn't know he took an apple before he left. His anger had left and was replaced with confusion.

'_What the hell? Why did I snap like that? As much as she pissed me off I never shouted or anything?' _He thought as he looked down. He noticed there was a watch on his arm. The watch was made of some kind of black metal with a wolf head for the face of the watch.

"Seriously, what the hell?" He said, he just wasn't on the ball today, he decided to ignore it for now as he made his way to school, taking a bite of the apple.

Master Xandred was gulping down some medication, the nighlok king let out a frustrated growl as one of his cronies, and the noodle faced Octoroo was telling him that the rangers unleashed the darkness symbol power. Xandred, in true big bad boss fashion, threw the large sake dish at Octoroo, a look of rage over his face as fear overcame Octoroo's features.

"DAMN IT ALL NOODLE FACE! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FUCKING BLACK RANGER AGAIN!" The nighlok boss roared in rage, all of a sudden, little yellow fur balls better known as furry warts jumped down and started repeating "Black Ranger" in a high pitched fashion along with giggling.

"Ooh ah ooh," Octoroo said fearfully, shaking under his master's glare, "this may not be such a bad thing master. You did corrupt the Darkness symbol power to remember."

Off to the side, a female nighlok looked towards the two in curiosity; her shamisen was in her hand, let out a sad sigh. Her past was still well in her mind.

'_Deker._' She thought sadly,

Master Xandred's glare continued at Octoroo as he scoffed.

'_What does this noodle face take me for, a fool?_' The nighlok king growled in thought.

"I remember well Octoroo, but we just need something to bring it out, some way to bring the new ranger or his symbol power to our side." He said gruffly as Octoroo let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Well, ooh ah ooh, we have some moogers keep an eye on him."

Dayu scoffed.

'_Please, Moogers, those things are next to brainless, not to mention whoever has the symbol power would strike them down._' She thought in a shocked fashion at Octoroo's stupidity.

Unfortunately for her, Master Xandred and Octoroo had heard her scoff and both were glaring at her. Dayu stood tall, she wasn't afraid of Octoroo but terrified of Xandred.

"Ooh ah ooh, Dayu, is there something you wish to share?" Octoroo asked irritably.

"Yes actually, the moogers wouldn't do much in keeping an eye on the newest ranger, considering we don't even know how the wielder is." She said.

Master Xandred growled at the obvious truth, they didn't know who had the symbol power, nor did they know how it would manifest itself.

"Octoroo," he said in an eerily calm voice, "you said you took the scrolls on the Black Samurai Ranger right?"

'_Ooh ah ooh, where is Master Xandred going with this?_' Octoroo thought as he retrieved the scroll. The moment the Nighlok king opened the scroll, he grinned a grin that would terrify even Dai Shi from Jungle Fury. He began to chuckle darkly.

'_Yes, this will do well, this will do well.'_ He thought as Dayu and Octoroo looked at him in fear.

"Soon, the world will be mine!" Xandred shouted.

It was the middle of the day before the Samurai Rangers made it to Reefside and they were nothing short of exhausted. Sleeping in a car wasn't comfortable in the least bit, not to mention they had to shift driving on and off and every few hours. Jayden was currently driving; he had been driving for the last few hours and was close to passing out at the wheel. Antonio was in the seat next to him, half asleep as well, using his GPA as a navigator to find a hotel to stay. Kevin was out cold leaning against Mia, who had her head on his shoulder, dreaming about new recipes to have her teammates try, her dream was everyone else's living nightmare. Emily was laying on the backseat with Mike on the floor in the back end. With Emily being the youngest, and Jayden being the oldest, he was able to give her some driving experience, and needless to say no one slept that whole time.

"Jayden," Antonio said tiredly, "there's a hotel not too far from here, and I think we should stop."

Jayden, stubborn as he was, shook his head.

"No Antonio," the red ranger said and yawned loudly, "we need to find Dr. Oliver."

Antonio shook his head as Mia woke up, blushing that she was leaning on Kevin, she spoke up.

"Jayden," she said tenderly and tiredly, "I know you want to find Tommy Oliver, but it won't do us any good if we're exhausted, and if any nighlok attack. Not to mention if the new Black Ranger is evil from the corruption."

Jayden nodded at what she said and let out a silent sigh.

'_When she's right she's right, damn I really wanted to meet my hero. But I guess it's better to get some rest._' Jayden thought, he would never admit out loud he was a Tommy fan, he'd die before hand.

With one final yawn, Jayden pulled over to a parking spot, Antonio had found a hotel that allows animals so they could take Luna in. The wolf growled at the thought of being thought of as a mere pet. Jayden looked back towards his sleeping team, even Antonio finally passed out and Mia fell back asleep. He knew he had to wake them up.

'_I've been hanging around Mike and Antonio too much._' The red ranger thought as he suddenly cranked the car radio up to full blast. The sudden music woke the sleeping rangers up, each one holding their chests and giving Jayden a dark look. To everyone's shock, Kevin's response was: "What the fuck Jayden?"

Mike actually laughed at this.

"No freaking way man, Kevin, Mr. Strictly Samurai, the only one here with a pole still stuck up his ass," Mike laughed as Jayden glared at the green ranger, "he actually cursed!"

Emily was giggling at this.

"Mike, stop teasing Kevin." Emily scolded, trying to hold her laughter in.

Everyone got a laugh at this, even Kevin as they made their way into the hotel. Luna glared at them disapprovingly.

"My new master better not be a childish fool like these six." The Wolfzord mumbled.

Dane walked around the school, it was the break period after lunch. He didn't know why, he was just agitated right now, like he was waiting for something to piss him off. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view, he did find something or should I say someone. His name was Erick, his slick back red hair and physique was someone who was on the football team, he was your stereotypical jock. His blue eyes glared into Dane's hazel ones, a glare Dane returned. Erick walked up to him, a cocky sneer on his face, Dane looked down; an evil smirk wormed its way onto his face. The darkness symbol power was taking advantage of his heightened agitation as his eyes glowed a deep purple, almost black.

"Huh huh, what's with you Gelles, praying before I cave your skull in?" Erick asked in a mocking tone.

Dane scoffed, he chuckled like a maniac, grinning evilly.

"Oh no foolish man," he said darkly, "just wondering how many pressure points I can hit so you die a slow and painful death."

Erick shivered at Dane's sudden declaration of to kill him, giving Dane an opening. Within seconds the young man was in front of the jock and landed a palm strike on his chest, enhanced with the darkness symbol power, the jock was forced out the door. Dane charged after him, stopping as the jock landed, the school surrounded the fight but no one cheered. Erick stood up, glaring daggers at the darkness possessed boy, he shouted and swung a clumsy punch at Dane.

"Tch, pathetic." Dane said and dodged before slamming his fist into Erick's elbow, the force was enough to shatter the jock's bone. Erick shouted in pain as Dane punched him square in the face, breaking his nose and forcing Erick back who got back on his feet painfully, his breathing was coming out in wheezes from his broken nose as his once cocky features were now fearful. To everyone's shock, Dane was laughing, he was enjoying the jock's pain.

"So, what was that about caving my skull in? Perhaps I should cave yours in; no you don't have enough brain to make it satisfying." Dane said darkly.

"I won't lose to someone whose sister is a whore!" Erick shouted, he more than likely signed his own death warrant. He charged at Dane's when his head fell.

'_Kill him,_' a dark voice rang out in his mind, '_shatters his arms, break his ribs, make him feel pain!_'

Dane grabbed Erick's arm and jumped with it in his grasp, forcing Erick's arm behind his back, he placed his foot against his back, and began pulling. He kicked Erick's shin out from under him, breaking his knees. Dane twisted the arm back as he pulled, no one was cheering as loud crunching was heard.

"You seem very proud of your arms huh?" Dane said darkly, he began to chuckle, it started off low and slowly became more maniacal and high pitched, his grin one of a psychopath.

'_I'm going to die; no I don't want to die.'_ Erick thought as he felt the force taken off of his arm. He looked and noticed Dane was thrown aside by Tommy Oliver. The teacher was glaring at Dane, said student returned the glare.

'_What the hell was that all about?_' Tommy thought worried.

'_Damn old fucking bastard, I was so close taking him out._' Dane thought angrily.

Dane took a fighting stance, as did Tommy.

"Dane, I don't want to fight you." Tommy said in alarm.

"Too bad old man, you took my prey from me, so you'll have to be my kill instead." Dane said darkly.

Tommy shivered at the evenness and darkness in Dane's tone.

'_I have a feeling we'll be having another Trent incident again, fucking prefect._' The ranger vet thought with a sigh.

The two of them stood off, seeing who would throw the first punch, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Fin, okay guys I'm stopping the new chapter here. Look forward to chapter 4.

On a more somber note, I wish to give my apologies to the fans of Arrancar of Youkai Academy, but I will not be continuing with the update and the fic is now cancelled. However, it is being adopted by A.M.P 1008 and he has been given full rights to the fic. I won't be deleting Arrancar of Youkai Academy until he posts his version.

Until next time, may the power protect you.


	4. The Battle of Three Evils

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, any of the Power Rangers seasons, or even any of the Super Sentai Counterparts. Power Rangers is currently owned by Saban (again) and Toei Animation and the Super Sentai versions are owned by Toei Animation. I do however; own my OC for this fic and any future fics that Dane and Luna are involved in.

Chapter 4: The Battle of Three Evils

In the Reefside Hotel, Jayden and the others were in Lala Land, and despite Mike's loud snoring everyone were sleeping pretty well. Luna was at the foot of Jayden's bed when she cracked open her one eye. She stretched as she padded to the balcony, a low growl erupted from her muzzle, low enough she didn't wake the sleeping Samurai Rangers. She sniffed the air as her yellow eyes scanned the city before her eyes focused on the direction of Reefside High.

'Okay, it's there, the Darkness Symbol Power and my new master, now to wake the others.' She thought. She trotted back into the hotel, eyeing the rangers with disgust; she trotted up to Mike, eyeing the sleeping green ranger in anger.

"Why did this generation have to be so foolish?" She grumbled as she bit Mike. The green ranger shot up in pain.

"OW!" Mike shouted in pain, trying to shake Luna off.

"GET HER OFF! OW OW OW!" Mike shouted in pain as he finally shook Luna off. Luna spat out a glob of blood as the other rangers stared at her.

"Why did you bite Mike?" Emily accused the wolf as the other's looked at her.

'She's dangerous, how was the original black ranger able to tame her?' Emily thought nervously.

Luna scoffed.

"I have no need to explain myself Yellow Ranger, and it's active." She said coldly

"You mean the Darkness symbol power?" Mia asked as Emily bandaged the wound on Mike's leg.

'Did she have to bite me so hard?' Mike groaned as Emily finished wrapping his leg.

"Yes," Luna said irritably, "Red Ranger, I can lead us there."

'Why does she only refer to us by our ranger colors?' Jayden thought as he nodded. Kevin walked up to him as they left the room.

"Jayden, can we trust her, she did just bite Mike." Kevin whispered.

"Think of it this way Kevin, she hasn't been active in battle, her master was turned into a nighlok and now she has a chance to be an active zord again, I think she's more nervous than anything." Mia spoke up.

Jayden nodded, half agreeing with Mia.

'But still, Kevin's right, is she trustworthy?' Jayden thought as suddenly a loud growl erupted. Everyone turned to Antonio, who was blushing at the moment.

"Um…maybe we can look for him or her…after some lunch?" Antonio offered to everyone's amusement and the wolf's ire.

Back with Dane and Tommy, they never stopped glaring at each other, each in their own fighting stances. Dane charged at Tommy, hand out in an open palm thrust, Tommy grabbed the younger man's hand but backed up quick and let go as Dane's foot came up towards his head to kick the veteran ranger. Tommy swiped his leg at the darkness possessed boy's ankles, sweeping Dane's legs out from under him and knocked him on to the ground. Dane's hands shot down and stopped his fall and he shot his legs up, nailing Tommy in the chest. Tommy stumbled back as Dane stood up, stretching, rubbing the back of his legs as Tommy was rubbing his own chest.

'Okay, where the hell did that power come from?' Tommy thought.

'Guess the old man still has some fight in him?' Dane thought.

While Tommy was more experienced and had better strategy, Dane was younger and had better stamina and the Darkness symbol power was only adding to it. This time Tommy charged, he stopped half way through and shoved his fist forward. Dane moved his hands up to block but it was a fake out. Suddenly, Tommy shoved his foot into Dane's stomach and landed and uppercut on his jaw. Dane groaned in pain as he sailed back, only for Tommy to grab him and force him into a headlock. He looked towards his Dino Thunder bracelet.

'Thank you Sentinel Knight.' He thought as he spoke into it, glad everyone had dispersed in fear.

"Trent! Open an invisiporital! Now!" Tommy shouted into his restored dino gem.

The moment Tommy said that, a green and black spiraling portal opened in front of him, Tommy jumped in while Dane was shouted cuss words at him.

'Now to see what's wrong with him.' Tommy thought as they landed at the beach.

The two grunted as the portal let them off at the beach, Trent came in not too much longer.

"Dr. O, what's going on?" Trent asked as Dane and Tommy separated, Dane groaned as a black aura surrounded him.

"I think we're going to find out." Tommy said nervously, his eyes trained on Dane.

He and Trent nodded as they raised their Dino Morphers, their powers restored by the Sentinel Knight when Kira helped the Operation Overdrive rangers.

'I don't like the looks of this.' Tommy thought as Dane let out a scream, the black aura covered him as the darkness symbol power took over again, morphing him into the Black Samurai Ranger.

"Crap." Tommy and Trent said at the same time.

"Well well, I get two victims instead of one, you two will be good practice until I fight and destroy the damn samurai rangers." The Black Samurai Ranger said darkly with an evil laugh at the end.

'Not good, he's gone evil on us, now I know how Dr. O, Kira and the others felt when I was evil.' Trent thought as he turned to Dr. O, his morpher already out.

The Samurai Ranger let out a chuckle, it wasn't a good natured one wither. It was one of those evil ones that were stereotypical to all bad guys

"Yes, go on and morph, it'll make this fight last longer and I might get a decent challenge." He cackled out.

With a nod to each other, Tommy and Trent held their morphers out.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Tommy shouted as he inserted the key into his morpher and twisted it.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent called out as he pushed a button on his morpher.

"Dino Power!" The two shouted in the morphing sequence.

"No holding back?" Trent asked.

"No holding back." Tommy told him.

'Sorry guys,' he thought, thinking of his students and how he swore to protect their son, 'but I can't hold back against Dane. I need to sub do him so I can see what's wrong.' Tommy thought sadly.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" They shouted as spikes grew out on their ranger forms. Trent and Tommy charged at the Black Samurai Ranger, White Drago Sword and Brachio Staff out. The Samurai Ranger let out a war yell as he charged at them, Dark Daito unsheathed. The weapons clashed with a loud clang as the three rangers separated.

'Damn it, he's getting stronger.' Tommy thought, having felt the power between their scuffle in the schoolyard and now. Trent just grunted, running at the Samurai Ranger.

"Dane snap out of it!" Trent shouted as the Drago Sword clashed with the Daito. Trent stabbed the Drago sword forward as the Black Samurai Ranger ducked. His Dark Daito went upwards towards the White Dino Rangers neck, only for the Black Dino Rangers Brachio staff to block it. Trent thrusts the blade on his hand towards the Black Samurai Ranger but he caught Trent's fist.

'He caught my fist!' Trent thought in surprise as the Black Samurai freed his sword, striking him in the stomach. Sparks flew off of Trent's suit as he jumped back to avoid getting more damage. Tommy chose to attack the Black Samurai now, their weapons met and the came to a standstill.

"Come on Dane, wake up!" Tommy shouted.

Suddenly, the Black Samurai began to chuckle again, it was low at first, and then began to rise to a high pitch maniacal cackle.

'What the fuck's going on!' Tommy thought as the Samurai Ranger threw him off as the black aura returned.

"Sorry old man!" He shouted, laughing, "But I'm not that weakling! He's here alright, but not in control!"

'Just like when I was control by my Dino gem.' Trent thought as he stood up, standing next to Tommy.

"Then who are you?" Trent asked.

"I am the Black Samurai Ranger, I am the symbol power of darkness, and I am your…DEATH!" He shouted as he slid a disc onto his sword with a wolf's head on it.

'No!' The dino rangers thought as Trent slashed at the air, forming lasers that morphed into arrows.

"Laser Arrows! Fire!" Trent shouted at the arrows hit the Black Samurai at blinding speeds. He grunted in pain as sparks flew off of his suit, he growled and looked up, only to see Trent speeding towards him, his speed unmatched, second only to his old teammate Connor with his Dino gem powers.

'That's it, a little closer.' The Black Samurai thought darkly.

"TRENT NO!" Tommy shouted, realizing the Black Samurai had a plan, but it was too late. Trent rushed back and forth, slashing at the Black Samurai. Spark flew off of the Samurai Ranger's uniform, when Trent stopped…he was gone. The Samurai ranger disappeared from view.

'Where did he go?' Trent thought as a figure began to emerge from his shadow.

"TRENT LOOK OUT!" Tommy shouted as he ran towards the White Ranger. Trent turned, only to feel the Dark Daito strike along his back on a diagonal. He slashed a few times; sparks flew off of Trent's suit as he shouted in pain.

"Trent!" Tommy shouted and ran towards the white ranger. The Black Samurai shoved Trent into Tommy and spun his disc. Tommy was forced to stop and caught Trent; it was enough of a distraction for the Samurai.

"Dark Daito: Spin One: Black Out Blitz!" He shouted as his sword was covered in the black aura and swung it at the Dino Rangers. Trent and Tommy put their weapons up in defense but the attack engulfed them.

'What now?' Tommy thought as Trent struggled to stand. They noticed they weren't being attack by the darkness; they put their swords up in defense. The Dino Thunder Rangers knew they held back, a mistake that was costing them. Trent suddenly shouted in pain and sparks flew off of his suit.

"Trent!" Tommy called to him only to get struck as well. At speeds that could compete with Connor's super speed, the Dino Rangers were stuck multiple times, the Black Samurai's dark cackling echoed in their minds, what seemed like eternity…didn't even last one minute. As the dark veil faded, sparks and electricity surrounded Tommy and Trent as they fell back, an explosion followed, forcing them to demorph. The Black Samurai cackled a little more as he approached the downed Dino Rangers. Trent and Tommy struggled to stand; burns, bruises, cuts, and bleeding wounds covered them.

'Come on Dane, stop.' Tommy thought as he got to his knees.

'Stop it bro, don't.' Trent thought as he used a nearby tree to try and pull himself up.

The Black Samurai quickly approached Tommy and Trent, the Dark Daito rose, the sun reflected off the black surface eerily. His sword quickly approached Tommy's skull, intended to take the more experienced ranger out first.

"Die!" The Black Samurai shouted. Tommy closed his eyes, experiencing fear for the first time since he had been retired as a ranger.

'No…I failed, I'm sorry everyone.' Tommy thought and closed his eyes, only for a loud clang to ring out. His eyes cracked open, he noticed there was another Power Ranger standing in front of him. This ranger had the same outfit design as the Black Samurai, meaning he was a samurai ranger, the lack of skirt and grunting his voice proved the gender. The big notice is that his outfit was red with the kanji for fire on his helmet; he knew the one who blocked his strike was Jayden Shiba. Tommy let out a breath of relief as Jayden's Spin Sword forced the Dark Daito away.

"Well well well, it's an honor to meet the newest Red Samurai Ranger." The Black Samurai said sarcastically with a mock bow.

Jayden glared at the Black Samurai through his helmet, he could feel the sadistic smile on the Black Samurai's face. Jayden's Spin Sword rested with its blade on his shoulder while the Black Samurai's Dark Daito was held at his side, pointed face down at the ground. Tommy and Trent finally got to their feet, panting heavily as Trent held his shoulder in pain.

'I hope the others can catch up, a mooger attack was not what we needed.' Jayden thought as he pointed his sword at the Black Samurai, who in turn did the same thing.

'Yes…just like cows to the slaughter.' The Black Samurai thought as he took a stance.

It was going to be a brutal battle, one that would try to outclass the other. In ancient times, the Red and Black Samurai were the best of friends. Now in modern times, they face each other as the worst of enemies. Who will come out on top? The battle begins.

(Fin)

Cliffhanger for all! Next Chapter: Jayden and Dane battle, the Black Samurai in control of Dane's body. But the corruption of the symbol power makes it harder for Jayden to claim victory. Is it over for the Shiba clan leader, or will he have some super help? And what of Tommy and Trent, can they fight their young friend/family member? Find out next time.

Thanks to MysticMelody101 for reviewing this chapter.


	5. Black Samurai's Identity Revealed

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, any of the Power Rangers seasons, or even any of the Super Sentai Counterparts. Power Rangers is currently owned by Saban (again) and Toei Animation and the Super Sentai versions are owned by Toei Animation. I do however; own my OC for this fic and any future fics that Dane and Luna are involved in

Chapter Five: Black Samurai's identity revealed

Last Time on Power of the Black Samurai: As the Rangers searched for the Darkness Symbol Power, Dane was overtaken once again and nearly killed Dr. Tommy Oliver and Trent Mercer. It was the timely appearance of Jayden that saved the two from death. Now, after years of being separated, the Red and Black Samurai Rangers meet again, but this time…on the field of battle.

The Black Samurai began to cackle as Jayden stood in front of Tommy and Trent. The two Dino Thunder Rangers groaned as they forced themselves to their feet. Their lungs burned with each breath as the salty air from the sea burned their open wounds; their eyes were fixed in concern as Jayden glared at the Black Samurai through his helmet.

"Well then," the Black Samurai cackled, "if you're here, then where's my zord, the only way that you could have found me was if you used her."

Jayden just glared, not answering the Black Samurai as Luna trotted out from the bushes. For once, she was conflicted, she knew that the centuries of being locked in the Black Box has caused the nighlok infection of the Darkness Symbol Power to reach an all-time high, but it seems to have slowed it as he was still a Samurai Ranger and not a Nighlok. But now that it was released, it seemed to be evolving at a rapid pace; it was only a matter of time before the Black Samurai became a nighlok.

"Well then, nice to see my zord again." The Black Samurai said and began walking over to her. Luna began to cower in fear as an evil smile spread on the Black Samurai's lips but he suddenly when Jayden stood in front of Luna, his Spin Sword pointed at him.

'What the, why is he protecting me?' Luna thought, staring at the Red Samurai ranger in surprise.

"Don't take one more step." Jayden threatened, glaring.

The Black Samurai scoffed and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Jayden growled out, nearly snapping at the Black Samurai.

"That you think you can stop me, you're just a child, swinging a katana and acting all tough. Please, your ancestor was more of a samurai than you ever will be." The Black Samurai taunted.

It seemed to have the desired effect as Jayden charged at him, completely out of character for himself. The Black Samurai moved out of the way and swung at the Red Samurai ranger, only for Jayden to block the attack. Jayden maneuvered his way out of the way of the attack and stabbed at the Black Samurai, only for the Black Samurai to dodge gracefully. The Black Samurai slashed at Jayden, the Red Samurai jumped back but got nicked by the longer sword. Jayden grunted as spark flew off of his suit, not a lot but a little.

'Damn it, his weapon has a greater reach than mine. Our Spin Swords and Antonio's Barracuda Blade don't have his weapon's reach so I'll have to be careful.' Jayden thought.

"Jayden!" Another ranger's voice rang out as the other Samurai rangers appeared, flipping over the Black Samurai and landing next to their leader.

"Jayden is that…" Mia asked nervously as everyone scanned the ranger in front of them.

"Yes, it is." Jayden said in a monotone voice as Tommy and Trent ran up next to them.

"No way sweet! Tommy Oliver is going to fight alongside us!" Mike shouted happily, forgetting the urgency of battle at the moment.

'Get your head in the game Mike.' Kevin thought as he glared at Mike then the Black Samurai, his glare was visible through his visor.

Tommy said nothing when he stood next to the rangers, he didn't even morph, but everyone noticed his eyes were fixated on the Black Samurai.

'Dane, snap out of this, come on.' Tommy thought as he held his chest.

'Damn it, this isn't how it should be.' Trent thought, holding his arm as blood freely leaked from it, his eyes fixated on the Black Samurai as well but his had an erratic and concerned look in them as opposed to Tommy's steeled glare.

"Please, you think those two fools can help, if you noticed their wounds, you'll know I'm the one responsible." The Black Samurai said with a hint of pride in his voice. He had a proud yet wicked grin, which was until his eyes fixated on Antonio; the rangers could feel the killer intent coming off of him in waves as it almost forced them to the ground. You could see his glare through his helmet at the Gold Samurai. Antonio seemed to shrink back in fear.

'I think I'm going to die, I'm going to freaking die!' Antonio thought, trying to steady himself.

"So, you replaced me with some no name civilian!" He roared but soon looked down; his rage began to come off in disturbed and sick chuckles.

"Well then, I know who'll be my next victim…Gold RANGER!" He roared and cackled, charging at Antonio. Using his manipulation of darkness, he used the shadows to get in front of Antonio.

"Antonio no!" Emily shouted in fear.

'NO!' Jayden thought as he shoved Antonio out of the way last second, getting the full force of the Dark Daito. Jayden roared in pain as the Black Samurai continued to strike at him. Sparks flew off of the Red Samurai's suit as the Dark Daito slammed into him. The Black Samurai was so distracted; he didn't notice Kevin near him.

"HYDRO BOW!" Kevin shouted, summoning his weapon and pulling on the plunder of his weapon, firing arrows of light blue energy at the Black Samurai. The arrows hit with deadly accuracy causing sparks to fly off of the possessed Samurai Ranger and fall back, ceasing his attack on Jayden. Jayden groaned in pain and used his Spin Sword to steady himself.

"Jayden! Are you okay?" Antonio asked, helping his old friend stand.

'This is all my fault.' Antonio thought sadly.

"I'm fine Antonio." Jayden panted out as Mia, Mike and Emily charged at the Black Samurai. It was weird however at the moment; the Black Samurai didn't fight back. He roared in pain as the three swords struck him, forcing him to his knee as sparks flew off of his suit. He panted heavily as excitement and relief made its way onto the three rangers faces.

'Alright, I think we can do this, we can win!' Emily thought happily as the Black Samurai glared at them.

"It seems I've exhausted my wielder's body to its braking point." He said with a scoff as they felt the wind pick up. All of the rangers turned to see a man in white with long shaggy hair and a long sword.

"Deker." Jayden growled out as the man now declared Deker looked at the Red Samurai ranger.

'Fuck damn it, Deker was the last thing we needed.' Jayden thought in anger.

"It seems I have bad timing," Deker said, aggravation was evident in his voice, "I thought we could finally duel but you seem to be preoccupied." Deker's eyes fell upon the Black Samurai and his eyebrow rose.

"Who are you?" Deker asked him.

"I am the Black Samurai Ranger. Wielder of the symbol power of Darkness. Who are you?" The Black Samurai ranger asked, eyeing Deker cautiously.

Deker closed his eyes for a second; flashes of his past appeared in front of him.

'He is…familiar.' Deker thought. Luna who had been off the side the whole time thought the same thing about Deker.

"I am Deker, nothing more and nothing less," Deker said, "know this Black Ranger, once I defeat the Red Ranger, you are my next target."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." The Black Samurai said with a chuckle as he disappeared into the shadows.

Deker looked at the spot where the Black Samurai disappeared and then towards Luna. He turned to Jayden, only for the other Samurai to surround him along with Trent and Tommy.

"Who are you!?" Trent demanded. Tommy placed his hand in front of Trent. A stern look told Trent to be silent.

"Didn't you hear me White Drago Ranger; I am Deker, nothing more and nothing less." Deker repeated.

Everyone looked at the half human/half nighlok in shock. He knew who Trent was.

"I saw your battle with the Black Samurai, and who he is." Deker said.

Tommy took a step towards Deker, glaring as his face turned pale; the last battle was wearing on him and Trent.

'No, I need to protect my godson.' Tommy thought as he prepared to morph.

"I would advise against it Black Brachio Ranger, after all, you are wounded, you wouldn't stand against me and my sword Uramasa." Deker warned in a neutral tone as he unsheathed the blade.

Tommy ignored the man and took another step towards him. Deker fully unsheathed his sword, going into his nighlok form. Tommy's breathing was ragged; his body still hadn't fully healed from his fight against the Black Samurai. Deker gave a frustrated sigh and turned away.

"You're not even worth it." Deker said coldly to the ranger legend as Tommy sank to his knees.

"Dr. O!" Trent called out and rushed to his old mentor's side, not too much better himself.

'Damn, I won't let him hurt Dane.' Tommy thought as his vision went black and he lost consciousness, his wounds and weariness catching up to him. Deker let out a cold scoff of indifference and disappeared in a plume of purple flames. The rangers ran up to the fallen Tommy Oliver, lifting the fallen ranger up to get him some medical treatment.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Reefside, Dane regained control of his body. He groaned as he leaned against a building, holding his head.

"Where am I?" He asked in an exhausted voice.

'Last I remember, I was at school, Erik tried to attack and then…nothing.' He thought, shaking his head.

"Got a frigging headache." He groaned as he turned away, not seeing a nearby crack that glowed red.

"Oh ah oh, so it's you." A voice rang out. Dane turned his head, only to come face to face with the noodle faced crony of Master Xandred's army, Octoroo. Dane looked scared, criminals were one thing, a bully was one thing, but this thing was a monster.

"Who are you?" Dane asked, trying to steel his nerves.

'He's scared, perfect.' Octoroo thought evily

"Oh ah oh, I'm Octoroo, a nighlok monster from the Sanzu River and second hand man to Master Xandred. I've been watching over you young man, and I see the evil potential in you. I see you who you are…Black Samurai Ranger." Octoroo said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

'Black Samurai…me a Power Ranger?' Dane thought as he began to relax, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh ah oh, you dear boy, have a great power." Octoroo said, approaching the young man. Dane took a step back, still not believing him.

"Stay back." The boy said forcefully as Octoroo raised his staff towards him.

"Relax; you're going to be just fine." Octoroo said in an evil voice as his staff glowed and began to pump energy into Dane. The human screamed in pain as dark energy poured into him.

As the Samurai Rangers brought the unconscious Tommy Oliver home, Luna froze. Her tail stiffened as her fur stood on end as a ferocious growl, she got in an attack stance, ready to pounce as she turned to the city.

"I sense a nighlok nearby." She growled out as the rangers set Tommy down.

'Wait,' the wolf thought, "there's more, I sense the symbol power also." She said, the rangers nodded but also became very nervous, the Black Samurai was dangerous exhausted and even more so refreshed.

"You guys better go." A female voice rang out, from the Command Center in Tommy's basement out came Hailey Ziktor, the Dino Thunder tech advisor, and Tommy's current girlfriend. She was holding a scroll, similar to the one they had back home.

"Takeru notified us of your arrival so he sent a scroll over. I've contacted Connor, Ethan, and Kira as back up, but they won't get here until tomorrow." She said, opening the scroll, showing the location of the nighlok.

'Unfortunately, I don't know how long Tommy can fight Dane so I hope they get here sooner.' She thought with worry in her eyes.

Jayden caught that, it was the same look he saw in Tommy and Trent's.

'I think they know who it is, but I can't just confront her on it, not with the team around.' Jayden thought as he scanned the scroll, seeing the symbol for the Shiba Clan and the Darkness symbol power in the same location.

"Okay, since the rest of the Dino Thunder rangers can't make it yet, and Tommy and Trent are out of action at the moment," Jayden spoke up, going into leader mode, "we'll split up, perhaps we can catch them off guard. Mia, Emily and Kevin will take them here," he said pointing at the right of the symbols, "while Antonio, Mike, and I will go on the other side. Then we'll surround them, separating the nighlok and the Black Samurai."

Jayden rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, he was still tired from the small battle he had as well.

"We can't rule Deker out of the mix also Jayden." Kevin spoke up, "now that he has interest in both you and him." He said seriously, looking at Jayden. Jayden nodded in response.

'Kevin's right, Deker could show up again.' Jayden thought.

Their musing was brought to a stop by a loud thud as Luna barreled out the door, leaving the rangers behind.

"Damn it." Hailey sighed.

'I just fixed that door to.' She thought as the rangers followed the Wolfzord.

Back with Octoroo, Dane's body continued to shift from normal to Black Samurai, it was slow at first but it was slowly speeding up. A loud howl brought interrupted Octoroo as Luna charged forward, her fangs dug into his tentacles, spraying blood as their pierced the flesh.

"AHH! Ohh ahh ohh! Let go you flea bitten mutt!" Octoroo shouted as he had to stop his spell and began to hit Luna with the staff. Dane fell back as Mike caught him.

"Got'cha kid." Mike said as Dane's body crackled with black and purple lightning. He screamed bloody murder as Mike set him down.

"Mike!" Emily's voice rang out as the rangers, all morphed, ran up to him. Their strategy abandoned due to Luna's attack on Octoroo.

"Over here Em!" Mike called to her and the others as noticed Dane struggling to stand.

'On no, we gotta get him out of here.' Emily thought as she approached Dane, another shout from the lightning surrounding him electrocuted her, forcing her back. She groaned in pain as she rolled a few feet away/

"Emily!" Mia shouted to her and ran to her, helping her surrogate little sister to her feet.

"I'm…okay." Emily said weakly as Mia steadied her. Dane shouted again as the electricity fully enveloped him, morphing him into the Black Samurai again.

'No way…the Black Samurai…is a kid?' Jayden thought as the Black Samurai panted. He looked at the Samurai Rangers and then Octoroo. He growled a little

"Foolish nighlok, you attempted to tamper with powers you don't understand." He said to Octoroo.

'Yes, that's it,' Octoroo thought, 'now that I've accelerated the maturation process of the symbol power, I can steal it for Master Xandred from the boy.' He thought as the Black Samurai charged at Octoroo.

"Jayden, what do we do?" Kevin asked their leader. Jayden held his hand out in front of all of them and shook his head.

"We stand down for now, we won't interfere until he needs help." Jayden said.

'Not to mention, we can see what Octoroo's up to…he did something to the symbol power. Or to the wielder.' Jayden thought as a clang ran out, the Dark Daito matched with Octoroo's staff.

(Fin)  
>I know, I don't think it's my best…but with my Fire Academy class coming to a close next week, I really need to study for my final test. I just wanted to get this chapter out.<p>

Next Time on Power of the Black Samurai:  
>The Black Samurai and Octoroo fight it out…but it seems like Dane was released from the hold of nighlok in the symbol power…a peace offering…something's up…or is it? Find out next time.<p> 


	6. A Deal with a Ronin

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, any of the Power Rangers seasons, or even any of the Super Sentai Counterparts. Power Rangers is currently owned by Saban (again) and Toei Animation and the Super Sentai versions are owned by Toei Animation. I do however; own my OC for this fic and any future fics that Dane and Luna are involved in

Chapter Six: A Deal with a Ronin

Last time on Power Rangers Samurai. It seems Octoroo's spell has the opposite effect and released Dane from the nighlok in the darkness symbol. As the Black Samurai and Octoroo battle, the Samurai Rangers ready to enter the battle when needed.

The Black Ranger's weapon met Octoroo's staff for a second time, sparks clanged from the weapons meeting as Octoroo pushed the Dark Daito out of the way, using his tentacles to strike the Black Ranger five times. Dane shouted in pain as sparks flew off of his suit with each strike, forcing him back and knocked him onto his back.

"Ooh ah ooh, is that all?" Octoroo taunted as Dane growled, the Samurai Rangers ran behind the Black Samurai, helping him to his feet. Jayden stared at the Black Ranger through his helmet, unable to see the emotions of the Black Samurai.

'Something's up…this is all too easy.' Jayden thought but was interrupted by Mike shouting.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE NOODLE FACE!" Was the angry shouted of the Green Ranger Mike, drawing his Spin Sword and got in between Octoroo and Dane. Mike grit his teeth as Octoroo brought his staff down towards the fallen Black Ranger. Despite his tiny size, Octoroo seemed to possess a good deal of strength as he was pushing Mike down to one knee.

"Mike!" The other five rangers shouted as they rushed Octoroo, including Jayden.

'Damn it Mike, if you could have waited a little longer we could have seen if Octoroo had something planned.' Was the thought the blue ranger Kevin who tackled Octoroo with his Spin Sword, an angry look overcame his features as he forced the Nighlok back.

"Mike, are you okay?" Asked the Yellow Ranger Emily, worry and concern was in her voice and on her face behind her helmet as she helped Mike steady himself. Mike groaned but forced back a blush from Emily holding him.

'Wow…Emily's really warm…NO BAD MIKE!' He blushed red as he turned to Emily who had been thinking the same thing about him and was supporting an equally large blush.

"Hey love birds, it's easier to kiss without the helmet on." Was Dane's voice as Mia and Antonio helped him stand. Antonio let out a snicker thought as a grin spread onto his face as Mia let out a click of annoyance from her tongue and shook her head. Any thoughts or actions were interrupted as Jayden and Kevin let out shouts of pain as Octoroo swung them around with his tentacles and threw them at the feet of their comrades.

'Damn it, he's tougher than he looks.' Jayden groaned as he got to his feet, a mixture of frustration and pain was in his face through his helmet as Kevin also began to stand.

"Jayden, Kevin, are you two amigos okay?" Antonio shouted the rangers joined up with them.

'Oh sure, now they worry.' Jayden thought sarcastically but shook his head to dispel those thoughts.

"I'm fine." Was his answer, to the point.

"Yeah…I'm alright." Kevin groaned as he rotated his shoulder to get it back into place.

'Man, now I know how Emily felt on her first roller-coaster.' Kevin thought as pain shot across his face for a brief second before he relaxed as his shoulder went back into place.

The six rangers turned their attention to Dane.

"The question is…what do we do with you?" Jayden said, it was more of statement then a question and was basically subtly saying he didn't want him on his team.

'It's too risky, the others risk more than enough as it is, I can't let anyone join who could turn on us at a moment's notice.' Jayden thought as the others stared at him, all of them had a look of shock, especially Antonio who Jayden denied allowance to the team before. Then again, Jayden was nowhere near as harsh with Antonio as he was with Dane.

'He doesn't trust me it seems.' Dane thought, but there was no disappointment on his face through his helmet, only a look of thought. His musing was interrupted by Octoroo.

"Ohh ah ooh, how rude of you!" Octoroo shouted, glaring at the Samurai Rangers before raising his staff. Lightning channeled into his staff before he fired at the Samurai Rangers. The rangers shouted in pain as an explosion engulfed them, forcing them back.

'Man, I forgot how tough Octoroo was.' Antonio thought as pain gripped his face.

"Ohh ah ohh, don't bother, I've been studying all of your attacks and weapons, even yours Black Samurai, you can't surprise me with your attacks." Octoroo gloated as the rangers glared at the Noodle faced Nighlok.

Dane looked at the Samurai Rangers, and his eyes landed on Jayden's fire disc in front of him.

"That's it!" He shouted and dove forward.

"Hey wait, don't be so reckless!" Mia shouted in concern.

"Got it!" Dane shouted in delight as he held up Jayden's lion disc

"Hey! That's Jayden's!" Emily shouted as Jayden's features hardened.

"Relax, I'm only borrowing it." Dane said with a smirk as he slid the Lion disc onto his Dark Daito.

'Okay new guy,' Jayden thought with a raised eyebrow, now curious on the Black Ranger's plan, 'what do you have up your sleeve?'

"Dark Daito! Lion Disc!" Dane shouted as fire covered his weapon, the flames began to turn black.

"Woah!" Was all that came out of Kevin's mouth, the look on the other rangers faces were ones of shock and awe, even Jayden seemed impressed.

"Symbol Power Fusion Attack! Fire and Darkness! Hell Fire Strike!" Dane shouted and swung his weapon, striking Octoroo three times.

'Oh no! The boss isn't going to like this!' Octoroo thought as he shouted in pain, the black flames burning him worse than anything.

"THE FINISHER!" He shouted as he slammed his sword down, engulfing the Nighlok in black flames and an explosion. Octoroo shouted in pain as the attack took effect, burning him. He was forced back and Octoroo rolled towards the crack he crawled out of.

"Ohh ah ooh…I won't forget this Black Ranger!" He shouted in a mixture of anger and pain as he sunk back through the crack to the Netherworld.

Dane only glared at the retreating nighlok and de-morphed. The other Samurai Rangers followed suit as he looked at them. Dane's eyes bore into the others, a serious look on his face that almost mirrored Jayden's. There were no words as Dane returned Jayden his Lion Disc. The expressions were tense as Jayden took his Disc. Jayden decided to break the silence.

"You didn't do too bad for your first battle." Jayden said stiffly.

"You know, you could mean a compliment when you give one." Mike said sarcastically. Jayden shot the Green Samurai a glare and Mike backed off.

'Okay…Jayden's scary at the moment.' Was his thought.

"Well, I guess coming from you, I should be flattered," Dane said just as stiff as Jayden, "forgive me if I'm not."

The others gulped and back away as Jayden's glare darkened. Dane's darkened as well, both were tense.

'This isn't good," Mia thought nervously, "I've never seen Jayden so cold before, even when this all started."

"Same here, I mean he was serious when we were kids, but never cold." Antonio agreed.

The tension reached a head as Jayden and Dane lashed out at each other, Jayden's fist was blocked by Dane's kick. Dane swung his fist as Jayden's head only for the Red Samurai to push him back. The Samurai Rangers looked in shock as their leader and possible new member kept swinging at each other. Each other their attacks were met with a block, neither gained an inch on the other. This all ended as Jayden's foot connected to Dane's stomach, he hunched over in pain before planting his fist in Jayden's stomach. The two glared at each other for a few minutes. Their breathing was deep and angry, something about the other was pissing the two of them off.

'Why am I so angry at this kid? What about him is pissing me off?' Jayden thought as the other samurai rangers helped him stand and held him back. Jayden shook off their arms when they helped him stand as a scoff rang out from him.

"Interesting, seems even the serious Red Rangers have their limits of temper." Was all Dane said as he threw Jayden's fire disc back at him. As he turned Luna ran up to him.

"Wait," the wolf shouted to him, "are you just leaving like that?" She asked him. For the first time ever, the rangers heard a tone in her voice outside of anger, frustration, or snobbish, she sounded…upset. Dane let out a sigh for frustration and turned to them.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you guys, meet me at this address in a few days and I'll have something to give in exchange for my services on your team as I'm not cheap." He told them as he turned away.

'That little!' Jayden thought as Antonio stepped forward.

"HEY! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU MIXED SYMBOL POWERS THAT YOU'RE HOT SHIT! AND WHY SHOULD BE PAY, WE'VE BEEN FINE AS A SIX-MEMBER TEAM AND WE DO IT FOR NOTHING!" Antonio shouted, frustrated and anger at the kid.

"Simple, I'm basically a Ronin, a samurai with no master…you want my services…you pay for my services…but if you like my gift I won't charge for this battle." He said with an even tone as he morphed again and disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey wait!" Emily shouted but was too late, he was gone. Luna's ears fell in despair as she looked down, small whimpering noises came from her. Mia kneeled down and stroked the wolf's coat, causing Luna surprise before she laid her head on Mia's lap. The rangers glared at the spot where Dane once stood as a piece of paper float down. Jayden caught it and held it tight in his hand.

"The docks at midnight in three days? In Warehouse 12?" Tommy Oliver's voice rang out as the rangers were back at his home. His color had returned as he sat up, groaned from the mild pain in his chest from the battle. Trent wasn't fairing much better as his torso was wrapped in bandages much like Tommy's.

"I don't like this Dr. O," Trent said, "I did the same thing when I was evil remember?" Both the Dino Thunder rangers sighed as they remembered well.

"Well Connor and the others should arrive tomorrow my noon," Hailey's voice rang out as she walked upstairs, "so for now we relax and when they show up we go." She said, it sounded simple but for now it was their only course of action.

(End)

Been too long everyone and I'm sorry but now I'm posting again and I'm gonna try to post for all my stories.


	7. A Samurai's Deception

Power Rangers Samurai: Power of the Black Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, any of the Power Rangers seasons, or even any of the Super Sentai Counterparts. Power Rangers is currently owned by Saban (again) and Toei Animation and the Super Sentai versions are owned by Toei Animation. I do however; own my OC for this fic and any future fics that Dane and Luna are involved in

Chapter 7: A Samurai's Deception

Last Time on Power of the Black Samurai: Things came to a head as Dane's identity as the Black Samurai is revealed to the Samurai Rangers during a battle with Octoroo. After showing the Rangers a new power and a fight with Jayden, Dane offers a gift to apologize and to be paid for his services. As Tommy and Trent heal, the Samurai Rangers prepare to meet their possible new ally.

It was approaching midnight, the full moon was high in the harbor as Dane's form was seen leaning against the doors to the warehouse. He had a bored look in his eyes as he tilted his head towards the back down an alley.

'So, he has his eyes on me, not trusted, is fitting for a ronin no?' He thought to himself sarcastically as he grabbed a piece of iron and threw it, it hit something or someone as a figure staggered out of the shadows, it was a Mooger, one of Master Xandred's foot soldiers. The red fish faced foot soldier glared at the human, or appeared too, they didn't seem to have eyes so you couldn't tell. Dane glared and held his sword at the Mooger's neck threatening to slice its jugular vain.

"Tell Octoroo that he will back off or he won't have to worry about the Samurai Rangers because I'll turn him into fried calamari." He growled, his eyes glowed a blackish-purple and punched the Mooger hard. The Mooger growled as he stumbled back and sunk into a crack with a red glow. Dane let out a scoff as returned to his position.

'Fool…but now I am craving calamari.' He thought as he started to fall asleep until he heard the sound of footsteps. He let a smirk come over his lips as the Samurai Rangers as well as Dr. Oliver approached him. He dropped the smirk and approached them.

"Ah, you guys made it, Uncle Tom I'm glad you're feeling better, sorry about what happened." He said, he sounded genuinely sorry as the rangers eyed him. Jayden's eyes narrowed into a glare instantly and based on the other rangers movements and expressions they were just as weary of trusting him. Tommy was the first to step forward and placed his hand on his godson's shoulder, he smiled a kind smile and nodded.

"Apology accepted Dane, now what where these inventions you wanted to show us?" Tommy asked but when Dane turned away, his smile faded and a worried look overcame his face.

'Dane…I hope you aren't planning what I think you're planning.' Tommy thought was Dane opened the warehouse doors.

"WOAH SWEET!" Mike shouted with glee as the others jaw's dropped, Tommy gulped silently as the rangers filed in. In the warehouse were what seemed to be motorcycles, each one's frame was the respective color of the rangers from red like Jayden to gold like Antonio, the front of each bike was adorned with the kanji of their respective elemental samurai powers. However, in the middle of the bikes were large discs which had the handle bars attached to it and were just above the ground. All of the discs were black and silver except for Antonio's which was blue and silver.

"Oh wow, I've never seen bikes like these." Emily said with amazement as she ran her hand.

'Then again, I never really saw too many motorcycles outside of Mentor's back in the country.' She thought fondly of her home as she ran her hand over the front of her of the bike with the earth symbol.

"Hate to say it, but the amigo's engineering is probably almost as good as mine." Antonio said, a bit jealous about what was created.

'Man, I really need to make something for the team, I'm so far behind.' The sixth ranger thought sadly. As they inspected their bike, Dane cleared his throat.

"These, are the Disc Cycles. Each bike is attuned to your own elemental power, and each bike gets stronger when you use your own elemental disc." Dane explained, going into a lecture mode that was similar to Tommy's when in the classroom.

The Samurai Rangers were going over their new vehicles only for a dark grin to overcome Dane's features. He tapped his watch/morpher, causing the bikes to suddenly take the Lobster, Swordfish, Beetle, and Tiger discs. Luna howled in pain as her eyes blanked out and approached Dane.

"Good…back where you belong." He grinned, stroking the wolf as the rangers looked at him shocked. The bikes shot the stolen discs at Dane, he caught them.

"You…" Jayden growled in anger. Dane smiled before pocketing the four discs, cards formed and went from the deck box and into his hand, each one with the kanji of animal of the discs he took.

'How?' Was the thought of the rangers, shaking in a mixture of anger and despair. Dane chuckled darkly as he turned away, waving his fingers for Luna to come. The wolf obeyed obediently as he tried to shove Tommy out of the way. Keyword try as Tommy grabbed him in a chokehold. Dane growled and dropped his head before headbutting Tommy in the jaw with the back of his skull. Tommy grunted in pain and his hold loosened enough for Dane to ram his elbow into his stomach. Tommy growled a little and held his stomach in pain, the blow forcing him to let go of the boy.

'Damn it…not again. I won't lose someone I care about to evil.' Tommy thought and went after Dane.

Roaring was heard outside as Giant Moogers started to appear. The rangers snapped out of their stupor and mounted the bikes, morphing without command and rode off.

'Hmm…so they like the bikes…I wonder if that's going to bite me in the ass.' Dane thought as he strolled outside. He smirked as he watched the rangers summon their zords

(With the Rangers)

"Lion Folding Zord!"

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Turtole Folding Zord!"

"Octozord, I need you!"

The six samurai rangers shouted out, summoning their own zord.

"Mega Mode Power!"

The Rangers suits changed into more traditional samurai armor, at least their upper half did as their entered their zords.

"Okay, let's bring them together!" Jayden shouted and drew the combination symbol. "Zords Combine!" The five main rangers shouted. The Lion Folding Zord formed the head, torso, and lower body of the Megazord. The ape and turtle folding zords formed the left and right arms respectively while the bear and dragon folding zords form the left and right legs. A helmet came out of the dragon folding zord as it formed the leg and went over top of the head of the Megazord. A sword formed on the Megazord's hip.

"Samurai Megazord! We Are United!" The rangers shouted.

"Antonio, combine the Octozord with the Samurai Megazord, it should give us the power we need!" Jayden called to his best friend.

"Orale mi amigo! Let's do it! Samurai Artillery!" Antonio shouted as Octozord broke down with the body of the zord attaching to the left arm. The right arm grabbed a shield like object form from three of the tentacles and the other three attached to the back.

"Octo Spear Megazord! Armed for Battle!" The Samurai Rangers shouted.

The Giant Moogers roared and growled as they charged as the Megazord. In the cockpit the rangers were using their Mega Blades to control the Megazord. The Megazord moved with each command, causing the spear like blade on its arm to slash at the Moogers. Spark flew off of the downed Moogers with each strike.

"Let's help these Moogers chill out…Ice Breath!" Antonio announced as he pressed forward on his Mega Blade, this caused the shield-like device in the Megazord's right hand to exhale a gust of icy wind. The Moogers froze in their path.

'We need to end this fast.' Jayden thought as took out his Mega Blade, the rangers followed suit they could feel how serious Jayden was and how angry he was.

"Mega Blade activate!" Jayden shouted and pulled the plunger on the bottom of his Mega Blade along with the others, this caused the blade to extend to full length. The Rangers swung their Mega Blades as the Megazord's spear extend, electricity flowed into the back of the Megazord and into the Octo Spear.

"Octo Spear Megazord! Spear Thrust! Electric Spear!" The rangers shouted and stabbed their Mega Blades forward, causing the Megazord to do the same. The frozen Moogers roared in pain as they exploded. Before anyone could say anything, Jayden suddenly jumped out of the Megazord, leaving the rangers confused.

"Samurai Rangers…Victory is…ours?" Antonio said just as confused. The others nodded followed Jayden out of the Megazord. The zords separated into their original forms and followed their respective ranger.

Jayden has a snarl on his face as he continued to look around for Dane.

'Where the hell are you?' Jayden growled as he went into the warehouse and saw…nothing. Tommy approached him and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Jayden…he's gone. He got away." Tommy said sadly, some bruises on his body evident of a struggled. Jayden nodded and growled in anger as the others approached. Mia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jayden…I know you're mad but right now let's go back to the hotel." She said in a big sister sort of way. Jayden didn't budge.

"Come on Jayden, she's right." Emily said, trying to sooth her leader.

Antonio placed his hand on Jayden's other shoulder.

"We can get them back bro…but for now we're exhausted, you know if we did find him it wouldn't end well." Antonio spoke seriously. Jayden accepted this and nodded.

"Fine…let's go back to the hotel. Dr. Oliver, will you be able to make it on your own?" Jayden asked. Tommy nodded and smirked.

"Don't treat me like an old man, I've still a few good years left before I need to retire as a ranger." He joked as he followed the rangers from the docks.

'I'm sorry dad…I'm not doing to well as a leader am I?' Jayden thought sadly as they left.

(End)


End file.
